1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cosmetic hair-treatment preparations containing an antistatic additive imparting an antistatic effect to the hair.
After washing with shampoos, shower and bath preparations based on synthetic tensides, but above all after cosmetic treatments, such as dyeing and shaping, hair is often in a cosmetically unsatisfactory state. It is difficult to comb when wet and has little hold and body after drying. Above all, it tends to become statically charged which causes freshly washed hair to "fly".
It is known that conditioning preparations can be applied to hair after washing, dyeing or permanent waving. Conditioning preparations generally contain cationic interface-active compounds as their active ingredients. It is also known that certain substances may be added to normal shampoos based on anion-active tensides or on mixtures of tensides of different ionogenity in order to obtain a certain conditioning effect when the hair is washed. Examples of substances of the type in question are water-soluble proteins or protein degradation products, polycationic polymers, such as for example the synthetic polymers containing quaternary ammonium groups described in German published patent application No. 21 09 081 (and equivalent Canadian Pat. No. 958,644) or the cellulose ethers containing quaternary nitrogen which are known from German published patent application No. 24 23 833 (and equivalent Canadian Pat. No. 1,022,075).
However, known conditioning agents have considerable drawbacks. Although cationic tensides are highly effective in nonionic formulations, they can only be used in ineffective quantities, if at all, in shampoos or, for example, hair dyes containing anionic tensides on account of their limited compatibility with anionic tensides. In addition, anionic tenside complex with quaternary ammonium compounds make the hair very "heavy", which is reflected in a greasy appearance and lack of body of the treated hair.
This "heaviness" is also observed to a greater or lesser extent in the case of known, cation-active formulations for the after treatment of hair.
Although polycationic polymers bring about a satisfactory improvement in wet compatibility, they do not effectively reduce the tendency of dry hair towards static charging. In many cases, particularly in anionic or anionic-amphoteric shampoo formulations, cationic polymers can even lead to an increase in the static chargeability of dry hair.
2. OBJECTS OF THE INVENTION
An object of the invention is to obtain a cosmetic hair-treatment preparation containing an antistatic additive imparting an antistatic effect to the hair.
Another object of the invention is the development of an aqueous hair-treatment preparation containing an antistatic additive imparting an antistatic effect to the hair, characterized in that said antistatic additive is at least one cationic polymer obtainable by the process comprising
(1) epoxidizing 1,3-diene homopolymer or copolymers containing at least 10 1,3-diene units to a conversion of at least 10% of the double bonds present, PA1 (2) reacting the epoxidized poly-1,3-dienes with amines having the formula R.sup.1 NR.sup.2 R.sup.3, in which R.sup.1 is a member selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, lower alkyl containing from 1 to 4 carbon atoms and hydroxyalkyl containing from 2 to 4 carbon atoms, and R.sup.2 and R.sup.3 are members selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, lower alkyl containing from 1 to 4 carbon atoms, and hydroxyalkyl containing from 2 to 4 carbon atoms, and together with the nitrogen atom, morpholino, piperidino and piperazino, with the proviso that at least one of R.sup.1, R.sup.2 and R.sup.3 is other than hydrogen, PA1 (3) converting the reaction products with mineral acids or lower molecular weight carboxylic acids into the salt form, preferably into the hydrochlorides, or converting the polymeric tertiary amines into quaternary ammonium salts by alkylation with compounds selected from the group consisting of 3-chloro-2-hydroxypropyl trimethylammonium chloride, RCl, RBr, R.sub.2 SO.sub.4, in which R represents methyl or ethyl or by the addition of ethylene oxide, propylene oxide, glycidol or glycidyl trimethylammonium chloride and conversion into the salt form, preferably into the hydrochlorides. PA1 (1) epoxidizing an unsaturated polymer selected from the group consisting of 1,3-diene homopolymers and copolymers from 1,3-diene monomers, said unsaturated polymer containing at least 10 1,3-diene units up to a conversion of at least 10% of the double bonds present, PA1 (2) reacting the epoxidized unsaturated polymer with amines having the formula R.sup.1 NR.sup.2 R.sup.3, in which R.sup.1 is a member selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, lower alkyl group containing from 1 to 4 carbon atoms and hydroxy-alkyl containing 2 to 4 carbon atoms and R.sup.2 and R.sup.3 are members selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, lower alkyl containing from 1 to 4 carbon atoms, hydroxyalkyl containing from 2 to 4 carbon atoms and together with the nitrogen atom, morpholino, piperidino and piperazino, with the provisio that at least one of R.sup.1, R.sup.2 and R.sup.3 is other than hydrogen, PA1 (3) converting the aminated polymer to the salt form by a process selected from the group consisting of PA1 (1) epoxidizing 1,3-diene homopolymer or copolymers containing at least 10 1,3-diene units to a conversion of at least 10% of the double bonds present, PA1 (2) reacting the epoxidized poly-1,3-dienes with amines having the formula R.sup.1 NR.sup.2 R.sup.3, in which R.sup.1 is a member selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, lower alkyl containing from 1 to 4 carbon atoms and hydroxyalkyl containing from 2 to 4 carbon atoms, and R.sup.2 and R.sup.3 are members selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, lower alkyl containing from 1 to 4 carbon atoms, and hydroxyalkyl containing from 2 to 4 carbon atoms, and together with the nitrogen atom, morpholino, piperidino and piperazino, with the proviso that at least one of R.sup.1, R.sup.2 and R.sup.3 is other than hydrogen, PA1 (3) converting the reaction products with mineral acids or lower molecular weight carboxylic acids into the salt form, preferably into the hydrochlorides, or converting the polymeric tertiary amines into quaternary ammonium salts by alkylation with compounds PA1 (1) epoxidizing an unsaturated polymer selected from the group consisting of 1,3-diene homopolymer and copolymers from 1,3-diene monomers, said unsaturated polymer containing at least 10 1,3-diene units, to a conversion of at least 10% of the double bonds present, PA1 (2) reacting the epoxidized unsaturated polymer with amines having the formula R.sup.1 NR.sup.2 R.sup.3, in which R.sup.1 is a member selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, lower alkyl containing from 1 to 4 carbon atoms and hydroxyalkyl containing from 2 to 4 carbon atoms and R.sup.2 and R.sup.3 are members selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, lower alkyl containing from 1 to 4 carbon atoms, hydroxyalkyl containing from 2 to 4 carbon atoms and, together with the nitrogen atom, morpholino, piperidino and piperazino, with the provisio that at least one of R.sup.1, R.sup.2 and R.sup.3 is other than hydroxygen, PA1 (3) converting the aminated polymer to the salt form by a process selected from the group consisting of
A further object of the present invention is the development of an aqueous hair-treatment composition comprising at least one hair-treatment agent and an additive to impart an antistatic effect to the hair, wherein said hair-treatment composition contains an amount sufficient to impart an antistatic effect to the hair of at least one cationic polymer produced by the process comprising
(a) acidifying with an acid selected from the group consisting of mineral acids and low-molecular-weight carboxylic acids having from 1 to 7 carbon atoms, PA2 (b) quaternizing the tertiary aminated polymer by reaction with a quaternizing compound selected from the group consisting of 3-chloro-2-hydroxypropyl trimethyl ammonium chloride, RCl, RBr and R.sub.2 SO.sub.4, wherein R is member selected from the group consisting of methyl and ethyl and PA2 (c) quaternizing the tertiary aminated polymer by reaction with a quaternizing compound selected from the group consisting of ethylene oxide, propylene oxide, glycidol and glycidyl trimethyl ammonium chloride followed by acidifying with said acid of (a) above. PA2 (a) acidifying with an acid selected from the group consisting of mineral acids and low-molecular-weight carboxylic acids having from 1 to 7 carbon atoms, PA2 (b) quaternizing the tertiary aminated polymer by reaction with a quaternizing compound selected from the group consisting of 3-chloro-2-hydroxypropyl trimethyl ammonium chloride, RCl, RBr and R.sub.2 SO.sub.4, wherein R is a member selected from the group consisting of methyl and ethyl, and PA2 (c) quaternizing the tertiary aminated polymer by reaction with a quaternizing compound selected from the group consisting of ethylene oxide, propylene oxide, glycidol and glycidyl trimethyl ammonium chloride followed by acidifying with said acid of (a) above; as well as
A yet further object of the present invention is the development of a process for imparting an antistatic effect to hair which comprises applying to hair the above aqueous hair-treatment composition.
These and other objects of the invention will become more apparent as the description thereof proceeds.